


What Are You Doing Here?

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's POV, F/F, post Sanvers break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: The past two months have been filled with more whiskey than a human should consume, ice cream consumed by the pint, fake smiles, working until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and trying to convince Kara that she’s okay.Alex is learning to move on, and her sister knows how to be there for her... pizza and potstickers, of course!For @TheGrimLlama





	What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGrimLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/gifts).



> Meant to post this last night, but our phone call distracted me.

Today marks two months since the break up.

The past two months have been filled with more whiskey than a human should consume, ice cream consumed by the pint, fake smiles, working until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and trying to convince Kara that she’s okay.

She is okay.

Every time a real laugh or smile escapes her, she feels it.

When she’s no longer scared of the smiles that Sam throws at her, she can see a future where she’s moved on.

Last week, when she stopped saying “no” to game nights, she knew that it was within reach.

She’s going to be okay.

“Alex!”

Turning toward her sister’s voice, Alex is unsurprised to see Supergirl walking into her lab. “How’d it go?”

Supergirl shrugs before dropping into a chair. “Wasn’t much of a wildfire yet fortunately. I was able to get it under control in seconds.”

“Nice,” Alex comments as she finishes with her notes on her latest project. 

“What are you doing tonight?”

Alex only shrugs, keeping her eyes on the papers in front of her.

“Alex.” 

Sighing, Alex finally looks up at her sister. 

“Were you planning on having more than just ice cream?”

“No.”

“Alcohol doesn’t count.”

They stare in a silent battle for several moments before Alex relents, sagging her shoulders and sitting back in her chair. “I’m guessing you have something else in mind.”

At that, Kara brightens. “Dinner at my place!”

“Kara, I just came over for pizza and potstickers two nights ago.”

Gasping, Kara brings a hand to her chest in mock offense. “You say that as if that’s a bad thing.”

“I would never,” Alex mimics Kara’s dramatic tone.

“Stop changing the subject,” Kara admonishes with a glare.

“Fine.” Alex can’t help but smile, knowing they both know how grateful she is for the support Kara has given her - along with their other friends. “What time?”

“7!” Kara jumps out of her seat. “And don’t worry about bringing anything!” She starts to head toward the door, walking backward to continue talking to her sister. “And no whiskey!”

“I already have a bottle in your freezer anyways.”

With a playful eye roll, Supergirl is gone. 

* * *

 

As Alex is getting ready to leave the DEO, she gets a text from Kara.

**Kara:**

Running late. Couple of alien teens causing trouble downtown. 

**Alex:**

Be careful.

**Kara:**

Will do!

She’s tempted to go home, but she knows that will end in her completely cancelling. Instead of risking it, she decides to head to Kara’s to wait. Arriving at her door, she pulls out her spare key to let herself into her sister’s apartment… and freezes after stepping inside.

“Uh… hey?” 

Lena turns from her position in front of the stove to see Alex blinking at her in surprise. “Hi, Alex.” Her smile falters slightly when Alex is still gaping at her from the open door. “You are staying for dinner, right?”

A slow nod is all Alex can apparently manage.

“Did Kara text you? She’s running late,” her eyes shift to the open door, “for a situation downtown.”

“Yeah.” Alex shakes her head and closes the door behind her. Lena smiles at her and returns to the food on the stove, leaving Alex to awkwardly walk to sit on a stool at the kitchen island. 

“How was -”

“How did you get into my sister’s apartment?” Alex’s outburst startles both of them.

Lena whirls around to face her with wide eyes. “Um.” 

“Sorry,” Alex interjects before Lena can answer her. “I’m  not accusing you of breaking in. I’m just…” She doesn’t really know what she’s searching for.

Sighing, Lena’s expression softens. She lowers the burner on the stove before standing across from Alex at the island. “I have a key.”

“You have a key,” Alex speaks slowly as she processes the new information. 

“I have a key,” Lena repeats.

Alex knows the two of them are close, but even Eliza doesn’t have a spare key to Kara’s apartment. “I guess,” she shakes her head, “I didn’t realize you two…” Alex shrugs. “I suppose it’s useful, considering you would have been waiting outside if you didn’t have it.”

Lena nods. “That’s true… especially since I came early, so Kara wouldn’t have to wait too long to eat.”

“You spoil her.” Alex doesn’t miss the shy smile that overtakes Lena’s features. 

“She deserves it… and more.”

Alex’s answering smile is full and genuine. “You really are a great friend to my sister.”

Lena bites her lips and looks down at her hands that are now fidgeting. “Thanks,” she mumbles. After a moment, she glances back up at Alex. “I really care about her.”

“And she loves you, too.”

“Oh.” Lena straightens, pushing her palms against the countertop. “Um.” She’s suddenly shuffling and fidgeting in a way Alex has never seen before from her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Actually…” Lena’s eyes drift toward the window and back. Her eyes drop back to her hands. “I do love her,” she whispers. Alex tilts her head in concern when Lena looks back up at her. “It’s just not something I’ve told her yet.”

“But you -”

“Kara didn’t want to tell you yet.” It’s Lena’s turn to have an outburst, and she winces in response. 

“Didn’t want to tell me what?” Alex braces herself for the worst.

Lena bites her lip. “She really should be the one to have this conversation with you.”

“You know that’s only going to make me worry more, right?”

With a sigh that’s more of a groan, Lena winces again. “Yeah, I know.” She looks at the window again. “In my defense, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I must admit that I agreed with her reasoning.” 

“I’m listening.”

“You and… It was about two months ago, and you had just…”

“Broken up with Maggie?”

“Yeah.” Lena nods. “Right.” She clears her throat before continuing. “Okay, I’m just going to say it, and you can get all of the details after Kara gets here. Deal?”

Alex considers Lena for a moment. “I can live with that.”

“Kara and I are in a relationship,” Lena declares before turning on her heel to return to cooking.

Her mouth drops open, but no words come out for a long moment. “How did I miss that?” The question is directed more to herself than Lena.

“Miss what?”

Lena and Alex whirl around to find Kara at the window. 

“Thank goodness,” Lena mutters at the same time as Alex speaks.

“You and Lena are dating?!”

 


End file.
